Drane
by wicked-afiq
Summary: Who is that lil boy and what happen later?R&R pls.....
1. The boy

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in front of the Three Broomsticks when Hermione broke off Harry's and Ron's conversation about Quidditch. _Why is it Quidditch all the time?_

"Guys, I need to go get something from Madam Boot's Bookstore," she said, trying to hide her disappointment but neither Harry nor Ron realised it eventhough she's really bad at hiding stuff.

" I'll be back here in an hour or so," she continued.

Okay was their reply._ Okay?Ergh…they are just like normal boys. Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch. They don't even bother about me as if I'm invisible to them._

The breeze touched her smooth-bare-skin. At that point, Harry and Ron were already in the Three broomsticks. She left her cloak in the Prefect Suite. _Prefect Suite? Argh…that little git. I hate him. He calls me a Mudblood. But…I have never heard him call me Mudblood this year eventhough we share the Prefect Suite. Not even once._

As she was walking along the path to Madam Boot's Bookstore, she heard snivelling behind a tree. She approached the tree. Her heart was beating so fast that she could even hear it with her own ear. It was a small blonde-haired boy. 

" Hello, boy. May I help you?" she asked. The boy raised his head and had a good look at her.

" Mummy?" he asked.

" Mummy? What's wrong with your mum-," and the boy hugged her before she could finish her question. Draco saw the scene with an inquisitive face._hmm…interesting._ He tiptoed to the tree and tried his best not to make any sound. _Is this an appropriate thing to do? Listening in on other people's conversation._ Hermione and the little boy had no idea that Draco was behind the tree listening in on their conversation.

" I'm sorry, boy. I'm not your mummy," said Hermione in confusion.

" But you weally look like me mummy."

" There are some people who look almost the same perhaps I happen to resemble your mother." They didn't talk for sometime before Hermione broke off the silence.

" So, what's your name?" she asked.

" Drane," he anwered. " What's your name?"

" I'm Hermione."

"owh…Her my knee. Me mummy name is Her my knee too."

" That's eerie," she said, more to herself.

Draco chuckled behind the tree. _That's funny. Someone else looks like her and their names are the same._ Hermione noticed that someone was hearing in on their conversation. She turned and saw Malfoy leaning on the tree.

" Malfoy! Why are you here?" she asked callously. Draco felt really guilty. _Why am I feeling this way. I'm the Prince of Slytherin, remember. _He had never felt this way before.

" I-I…" He was flabbergasted. " I wanted," he said trying to search for words, " to talk to him."

" And why is that?" she asked.

" Her my knee, he's my daddy," Drane answered for Draco. Draco's jaw dropped as he heard wad Drane just said. 

Hermione was shocked. _He had a son? I can't believe him and who might his wife be? Pansy Parkinson?_

" I don't have a son. Really…I don't," Draco said fretfully.

" I think we have to bring this matter to Dumbledore," said Hermione.

" He said I was his mother too."

" I heard it Hermione and thats a good idea of yours," Draco replied.

Draco walked with Drane hand-in-hand followed by Hermione closed behind. Hermione never knew that Draco liked children. _He looks so fatherly. Ah…what am I talking about? Thats not the real him. Hes just being err…kind?_

Hermione never took her eyes off them. She kept on staring at them since they were at the tree until they stopped in front of the staircase to Dumbledores office.Hermione felt that there was similarity between them .The way they talked, the way they walked and the way their silvery blonde hair glimmered under the sun. They looked almost the same except for their eyes. Drane's eyes…they seem so familiar…

" Professor, we need to talk to you," said Hermione.

" Yes, please. Come in," Dumbledore said looking straight at Drane through his half-moon glasses. They walked into the office and stopped in front of Dumbledores mahogany table.

" Have a seat, please," with a twirl of Dumbledores wand, three chairs appeared in front of them. They sat but Drane refused to sit on the chair. Draco smiled and carried him on his lap. Drane smiled back at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

" So Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, tell me what is bothering the both of you, please," said Dumbledore. His eyebrows were raised.

" Yes, professor. I was on my way to Mrs. Boot's Bookstore when I heard someone weeping behind a tree so I approached the tree and I saw this little boy. By the way, his name is Drane," Hermione stopped for a while. " The thing that bothers Malfoy and I is that Drane keeps calling me his mummy and Malfoy his daddy."

" Do you have any way to solve this matter, professor?" asked Draco still petting Drane's head. 

" Of course Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore replied as he walked to the oak cupboard behind him. He took out a pensieve and placed it on his mahogany table.

" What that, daddy?" Drane asked. His angelic face turned to Draco.

" That's a pensieve my dear," Draco replied. Hermione was somehow petrified hearing that. _Did I hear wrongly? He said ' my dear'. That's so sweet. _

" Are both of you ready?" Dumbledore asked. He too was quite shocked by the way Draco responded to Drane.

" Yes, professor. We're ready," answered Draco, glancing at Hermione for approval.

" Yes, professor," Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore twirled his wand and muttered some incantation. A silvery substance came out of Drane's head and Dumbledore placed it into the pensieve. He was the first one to go into the pensieve. He vanished within a second followed by Hermione and then Draco and Drane.


	2. Sunday morning

Dumbledore twirled his wand and muttered some incantation. A silvery substance came out of Drane's head and Dumbledore placed it into the pensieve. He was the first one to go into the pensieve. He vanished within a second followed by Hermione and then Draco and Drane.

...

" Please, mother. It's not a big deal," said Draco with Hermione standing beside his well-built body.

" It's not a big deal for you but it's a big deal for me," Narcissa squealed. " Your father asked me to have your son as a Death Eater before he left this world," she continued.

" But mother, he can't be a Death Eater-he's not a pureblood. You know that and I will NEVER let him join the dark side. I want you to leave this manor right now!" Draco commanded.

" This is my manor too, Draco," Narcissa said with a grimace on her face.

" Not anymore, mother. It's written in the will. Leave right now!"

" But Dra-."

" Do you want me to spell it for you?" Draco said before she could finish her sentence.

" Draco, I won't leave," said Narcissa with anger in her voice. She raised her wand.

" Avada Kedavra." The word shot out from Narcissa's mouth.

The spell didn't hit anyone of them, instead it hit the time turner that fell on the marble staircase from the house-elf. They heard a cry and it sounded so familiar. They turned around and saw swirling, white mist which surrounded Drane and the marble staircase.

"DRANE!!!" Hermione shouted. Drane vanished from the staircase.

...

Dumbledore, Hermione, Draco and Drane were brought back to Dumbledores office. They were somehow quite shocked seeing the scene.

" So, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, now that we know about the whole situation, I guess we have to make decision whether to keep this young fellow here, under your care or send him to foster while we find the way to transport him back to future?" asked Dumbledore.

" I think it is best if we keep him here since Drane doesnt want to be far from Dra-Malfoy and I think he would love him to stay here rather than to be sent him to foster," said Hermione. Draco gave her a smile. A genuine smile.

" It is up to you both," Dumbledore added.

" Professor, I had better make a move or else my hand will be so numb if I stay any longer. Hes quite heavy," said Draco, showing signs to leave the room.

" Yes, you may, Mr. Malfoy."

" It's quite late, professor. I should go too," said Hermione, giving Dumbledore a faint smile.

" Yes but don't you want to have your supper since you've missed your dinner."

" No thank you, professor." Dumbledore nodded and Hermione walked away.

She entered the Prefect Suite. Draco was not there. _Hmm…Drane must be sleeping with him. _

" Blue candy," she muttered. The door to her room swung open. She sat at the red armchair, next to the fireplace. Kept thinking about him and her future son.

...

The sun shone brightly into Hermiones room through the tall window. She woke up lazily. _Ah…nice Sunday morning. _She gasped when her feet touched the cold floor. She took her robe and wrapped it around her and walked towards the bathroom.

She took her T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

" Mummy…mummy…help me!" Hermione heard Drane knocking on the door. Drane came running into her room as soon as she twisted the doorknob. He climbed onto her bed and hid under her blanket.

" Drane, where are you?" Hermione heard Draco say. She turned and saw Draco just a few inches from her. She gasped. Draco was shocked too. It was an awkward moment. Then they heard Drane laughing.

" Mummy, daddy, you look funi." He continued laughing.

" Sorry, Herm-Granger," said Draco apologetically. " Can I enter you room?" he asked.

" Sure but it s a bit messy."

" It's okay." He ran to Drane and hugged him tightly. " Got you!"

Hermione laughed at them. " What are you two playing?"

" err…hide and seek," Draco replied loosening his arms. Drane escaped and ran to Hermione. Hermione grabbed him and ran out to the common room with Draco trying to catch them. They ran round and round the common room, knocking over anything, which blocked their way. They ran until they got really tired and slowed down. Draco grabbed Hermione and Drane and they fell onto a couch. It was the happiest moment.

They stared into each other's eyes. Draco moved forward and they were juz a few inches away when Drane broke off the silence. They had totally forgotten about Drane who was lying on top of Hermione.


	3. The truth

A/N: sorry for not updating this story...i had to sit for my major public exam...and so sorry...this chapter is quite short...ill try to write longer next time.

"Sorry, Granger," Draco said with a guilty face.

"Its okay but I think we really need to talk." Draco looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Talk?"

"Yeah...talk. I mean serious and decent talk," she explained.

"erm...okay but what about him?"

"Oh...er...Drane, can you go to mummys room and er...read a book or something?"

"Okie mummy," Drane nodded and walked away.

"Hermione!oh please...he doesnt even know how to read. Dont you ever try make him into somebody like...," Draco said but was cut out by Hermione.

"Someone like who? Like me?" she snapped.

"No...I wasnt going to say that," he said trying to cover up.

"Malfoy, why cant we have juz a few minutes of decent conversation? Please be civil to me for once."

"I am... forget about that. So, what are going to tell me?" he asked.

"erm...I dont think this whole thing will work out," she said, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing. You and me and Drane and the kiss. I mean almost," she explained.

"Hermione, look at me." She did as what she was told. "We cant do anything. Drane is our future son. You know that,right. We saw it in the pensieve and we cant change the future. So just accept it."

"We can change it," Hermione said, now standing and turned her back to Draco.

"but how?"

"Its quite hard and it needs a...no, two powerful wizard to do it."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read books, Malfoy," now turning to look at Draco.

"Okay, perhaps we can change the future but no, I wont do that,Granger. It seems like were killing Drane!"

"We have to, Malfoy. I dont wanna force myself to like someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Draco said with anger in his tone.

"You, the Slytherin sex god, pompous git and whatever," she said.

"ergh...you dont know anything about me so dont call me that."

"and you dont call me a mudblood either"

"Forget about that. Granger, we can learn to like each other. I know we can and we did. I almost kissed you and you almost kissed me. I didnt force myself to kiss you and that goes the same to you," Draco said.

"NO!" Hermione shouted at him in his face and walked away.

"FINE!GO!Go do whatever stuff you wanna do," he turned and walked to Hermiones room to find Drane. "ergh...why does she has to be right all the time."

"Daddy!" Drane came running. The angelic face of Drane made Dracos once angry face turned to a happy face.

* * *

Few weeks after that were so awkward for Hermione and Draco. They took turns to look after Drane but they were still trying to avoid each other. It was a Saturday morning and theres no class for that day. Hermione was in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny and other students from Gryffindor and the other houses were getting ready for breakfast when a bird flew in and dropped a letter on Hermiones plate.

"Who is it from, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh...I reckon its from my parents," she answered, "I havent hear from them for like two weeks already," she continued while opening the letter.

_Dear Granger,_

_I really need to talk to you. Ill be waiting for you at the Astronomy Tower._

_D.M._

She looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco wasnt there. She quickly stood up and was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going? Dont you wanna have breakfast first?"Harry asked.

"Guys, I er-Im not feeling well. Im going back to my room," Hermione said, lying. She havent tell them about Drane because she knew they will freak out.

"Alright, you better get some rest. Dont just read books, Mione," Ginny said.

"Dont worry, Gin." She walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the Astronomy Tower in a fast pace.

* * *

'There he is. Drane? How are we going to talk if Drane is here. Idiot,' Hermione thought. She walked to them and patted Dracos shoulder.

"Ah...youre here. Have a sit," Draco said. Hermione sat beside him but there was a great distance between them. Drane was sleeping soundly on Dracos laps.

"Malfoy, why-hachoo," she sneezed.

"Are you having a cold ?"

"I dont know-hachoo,"

"Here, you can have my sweatshirt."

"but-"

"Just take it. No more but," he snapped. Hermione took it and wore it. It was far too big for her.

'hmm....nice scent,'she said to herself.

"So...why do you wanna talk me?" she asked.

"I really need to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"


End file.
